Of Fathers and Daughters
by Bert8813
Summary: The Blight is over and Vanora Amell is on a journey to find where she belongs. Alistair is the new king of Fereldan and must take a wife. Gregior has a child? Cullen Amell main pairing story. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age Origins

The Circle Tower was almost empty since the day the abominations were there. After the mage Grey Warden defeated the blight all mages were given autonomy and the few that remained in the tower made a run out of their prison. All that was left now were a few mages who were too old and wanted to live their last days in the only home they knew and young apprentices. The templar's were confused on what their job was anymore, the most confused of them all was Cullen. He had seen what happened when a mage becomes corrupted and here they were running all over Thedas.

Greagoir had called Cullen into his office to go over some of the changes since the end of the Blight. The older man was packing all his things into crates to be sent elsewhere, nothing in them was of any real importance. All that he needed could be carried on his person. Looking up from an old drawing in his hand, he turned his attention to the younger templar.

"Cullen, I am leaving the tower."

"Knight-Commander you're leaving? You served at the Tower for ages!" all the changes were coming too fast, first the mages making a run out of the Tower now Greagoir.

"I…I have a daughter and since I have no real reason to stay I'm going to find her." Looking down at the drawing again he made a small hopeful smile.

"A daughter? How could you have a child, what about your vows?" Cullen was still young and didn't believe about the rumors of templars and mages fraternizing, they were uncommon but true. In Greagoir's years at the tower he had known of templars having children with mages and mages having children with other mages.

"I was young and I loved her. She was a mage by the name of Maura, she…she got pregnant and died during childbirth." The Knight-Commander looked off towards the window lost in memory for a moment. He was young and afraid of losing everything he worked hard for by resigning his position at the tower and taking Maura with him. Though it was not likely the Chantry would let him just walk out the tower with a mage under his arm.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know where to look?" here Cullen thought that he was the only templar who fell for a mage.

"My daughter's name is Erlina…" taking a deep breath he continued. "She had the most beautiful green eyes and brown hair like her mother. No one knew she was mine; the Revered Mother took her the day after she was born. Children born in the tower are taken into the Chantry, some are adopted or live in the chantry or end up right back here." Greagoir showed Cullen the drawing in his hand; it was of a woman with wavy hair holding a baby with large eyes. It looked as if someone had just drawn it but he could sense the magic preserving it, looking down at the date it was older than him. Maura and babe Blessed 8:83, forty seven years ago.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"With this new found freedom, I thought you would go search for the Hero of Ferelden, I know you had feelings for her."

"I..." the young templar was lost for words. Since Uldred and his blood mages ransacked the tower he was repulsed by the thought of mages. It repulsed him that he still yearned for the woman. She saved the Circle but she was still a mage, she could still become possessed and become an abomination.

"Well my boy I'm off I promise to visit, don't worry Irving will take care of things at the tower, the Circle will survive." The older man let out a genuine smile and for the first time Cullen noticed that Greagoir was not in his templar armor but splint tail. Watching his mentor go and try to make an effort at a normal life made him wonder how many more changes was going to happen to himself and the Circle.

* * *

Looking out the window of the palace Vanora wondered what was she to do now, the blight was ended the love of her life was now being whisked off to marry a noble who's mother gave birth to many children. As much as Alistair wanted to marry Vanora the nobles would never agree and she would not agree to be the whore of a king.

"Van, you can stay as long as you need." Alistair said walking inside the mage's suite. The new king was becoming more accustomed to being king day by day but losing his love for the thrown was a hard thing to accept.

"I know, but what do I have to go back too? There's nothing for me, I have no idea where my home is."

"Your home could be here. Ferelden needs you." He pleaded. Vanora paused for a moment to think about where her home actually was.

"When I was a girl I thought my home was in the Coastlands. When I was taken, it was the Circle then with you but now I do not know."

"Ferelden needs your help to rebuild and make changes."

"I think I should go travel for a bit, maybe head to the Coastlands go back to the Tower. I cannot stay in the palace and watch you from afar to be married to another." The king nodded his head in agreement, as much as he wanted to be with her the Maker did not make it possible. But the Maker did make it possible to meet her in the first place and to know what true love was even if it was not meant to last.

Looking up at the king Vanora gave him a small smile, it was officially the end of their relationship as lovers but both knew that they would always be friends.

"I wish you the best then, promise me you will return." Pulling the mage into his arms he pushed back her wavy auburn blond hair out of her face to softly kiss her forehead. They held each other for a long time before one of the servants walked inside the bedroom holding a bag pack containing poultices and such.

"So you planned to leave all along?" Alistair asked looking down at the woman in his arms. The elf servant looked puzzled seeing the king in the arms of a mage even if she had saved the land.

"Alistair I will always love you but our paths split here." Walking over to the servant she thanked him taking her bag and handing him a hand full of gold coins she left.

"Um…my king the Earl also told me to tell you next week there will be a ball to help you find a queen."

"A what? I swear Eamon is going to be the death of me." The king grumbled to himself leaving the room he gave the elf a small pouch full of coins. "Oh don't worry if anyone asks I gave that to you if they have a problem they can take it with me."

"Thank you my lord! This coin is really going to help me and my wife, she is heavy with child and we had no idea how we're going to afford caring for it."

"Really when is the baby due?" the king was always curious to know the affairs of everyone around him even the servants. He figured life in the palace was dreadfully boring any kind of news from someone always kept him in a better mood.

"In a few weeks, this is my first one."

"Congratulations! When the baby comes as soon as you find out I want you to take the week off with pay."

"You must be kidding me my lord?"

"No I'm serious, your wife will need time to rest and you need to watch over her and the baby."

"Why would you want to help me, I'm just an elf?" the servant looked at the king confused why this shem was so concerned about his family. No human cared about elves this much even when they were in relationship with them.

"I'm just a bastard turned king, I don't see why not." Alistair gave the elf a cheeky grin and patted him on the shoulder. The elf smiled and thanked him for his generosity before going about his work.

* * *

Isabella gave Vanora a wicked smile as she boarded the ship that was going to take her to the Coastlands. The road there could be traveled by foot or land ship but the boat took a week off travel time.

"You know you can stay in my cabin if you like we can have some fun like the last time." The captain purred leaning close to Vanora's ear. One time she, Isabella and Alistair had a threesome and it was supposed to remain a _one _time thing.

"Um, no thank you. I think I'm going to go rest in my own cabin." Taking a fast stride to the farthest cabin away from Isabella's room Vanora went to bed for the night wondering if what she was searching for was still in the Coastlands.

* * *

"I must be under a mage spell." Cullen muttered to himself looking at the tent he just set up camping for the night on the way to Denerim. It had been years since he had to camp out since his brief time training on hunting apostate mages. He was glad to be sent to the tower after he caught an apostate mage who was planning to kill the Revered Mother at the Highever Chantry. Chasing dangerous mages was never his interest, guarding the tower was a much easier job and became more pleasant when he met Vanora.

She was a skinny girl of fifteen with wild curly hair and determined eyes and very awkward.

'_Hello my name is Vanora." The girl said with a bright smile looking up at the young templar who was at his post in the library. _

"_Cullen." He answered back gruffly not making contact with the young mage. Fresh out of training he was still rigid when it came to protocol and keeping his distance from mages since anyone of them could turn apostate or even become an abomination. If you have no feelings for a mage all the easier to strike them down if you had too._

"_Is this your first assignment?"_

"_No." he said flatly. The girl looked disappointed for a moment but her eyes got an evil glint when a though came into her head._

"_Have you ever kissed a girl?" Cullen almost chocked on his spit when he heard the question. _

"_From the look on your face you haven't." bursting into a fit of laughter Vanora walked away to her favorite section of the library._

_Luckily no one was in the library to know what the little runt said to him. From that day on he was infatuated with her._

_Two years later Vanora had grown into a beautiful young woman admired by templars and mages alike. Her teasing turned into short conversations and the occasional snack she always stole out of the pantry before she came into the library to study everyday and he fell…hard for the mage and never seemed to get up._

Here he was in the woods chasing a woman who was once the lover of the new king. He was the man who wiped her tears when she left the Harrowing Chamber after she killed Uldred and saved the First Enchanter. She was lost to him then, the long glances and playful flirting Vanora used to do with him were over.

"Why in Andraste's name am I looking for her?" thinking back to Greagoir made him take the chance to try his luck, looking for a daughter he had not seen since the day she was born. Watching his mentor try his luck to search for a child he hadn't seen in at least forty seven years was inspiring.

'_Because you love her!' _rolling his eyes up to the night sky he retired to his tent for the night.

First chapter of my first Dragon Age Fic this is a Cullen/Amell, Alistair/OC and Greagoir/OC relative.


	2. Journeys

Disclaimer I don't own Dragon Age Origins

Val Royeaux standing in all its beauty with the chant coming from the cathedral, this is where he could find answers, this is where Greagoir can start piecing together the puzzle of his missing daughter.

The templars at the front gate greeted him and opened the massive iron doors to the cathedral. They must have heard about him after the incident at the Tower not too long ago. Priests were running about while patrons were receiving prayers or singing along with the chant. All birth records and adoptions records were kept here.

"Excuse me, who do I speak to about birth records?" Greagoir asked a young priest who was carrying books walking by.

"Oh you would have to speak to Mother Joan, second floor third door to your right."

"Thank you." Greagoir made a fast stride up the stairs into room where the records were kept. The door was wide open and there was a very old woman with thick glasses reading a scroll at her desk.

"How may I help you young man?" Mother Joan said looking up from her reading.

'_Young man?'_ he thought to himself but shrugged off, he hasn't been called young since he was actually young.

"Yes I am looking for the birth records of a girl born in the Tower of Magi."

The old woman took off her glasses and squinted her eyes as if to make sure she didn't make up the person from her imagination.

"We have no records of mage births, better if the child did not know they were born from one." She said flatly. Taking a deep sigh she excused herself and walked right out of the room mumbling something about afternoon tea. Watching the old woman slowly make her way down the hall his hope was defeated. It would have been too easy to just find about Erlina, but mages having children was looked down on out of fear to pass the _curse_ to their children.

"I should have known." Greagoir mumbled to himself sighing in defeat.

"Excuse me sir? You said you were looking for mage birth records?" a young priest asked peeking out from behind a bookcase. Her large blue eyes studied the retired templar wondering why he would want to know about children born in the tower.

"Yes, but apparently there is none."

"She lied." The young woman blurted out as she put the book in her hand back in the bookcase.

"What?"

"There are records, is there a year you are looking for?"

"Blessed 8:83 born in the summer." The young woman nodded her head and disappeared into the bookcases. After a few minutes she returned holding a dusty book.

"Mother Joan does not think fondly of mages sir, plus she is getting up in her age so please forgive her." The priest said softly as she searched for the year in question. "Ah! Here a girl child born to a mage named Maura the father is not listed, baby named Erlina adopted to a couple in the Coastlands."

"What were their names?" Greagoir almost broke the desk in half with his bare hands trying to hold in his excitement. He was happy that someone did take his daughter in and she was in Ferelden.

"Albin and Claire Fletcher. Let me write down all the information."

"Thank you, Maker smile on you." He said as the young priest handed him the note with the name and address of the Fletchers. He didn't take the time to notice that she was waving goodbye to the old templar since he nearly bolted down the hall. Storming out of the grand cathedral Greagoir found the first ship headed to the Coastlands.

* * *

News was flying everywhere in Denerim about the ball for the king, noble woman from every corner of Thedas were flocking into town to get a chance to be the next queen and Alistair was hating every minute of it.

"For the love of Andraste, I have tried on ten outfits already I like the grey one with the gold trim!" Alistair yelled to the seamstress who kept throwing clothes for the king to try on. A ball of all things to find him a queen, this was his life not some fairy tale told by the bards.

"You need to look your best; all the eligible women of Thedas are coming to be your bride." The seamstress answered, the middle aged woman checked if the king's outfit was perfect, dusting off any stray strands off his shoulder.

"Do I really need one?" he asked giving her a impish smile, rolling her eyes the seamstress poked him with a needle in his shoulder. It wasn't enough to draw blood but it did make the king yelp. Alistair had grown close to the seamstress in the short time he became king though he never knew her name, they had small talk often when she was working on his wardrobe.

"You need to continue the Theirin line. As a leader you must put the people's needs over your own, they need a queen who will give you an heir because they trust your family will treat them fairly."

"How about I marry you then? You're nice enough when you don't poke me with sharp needles."

"You couldn't handle a woman like me. My child bearing days are nearly over, but I do think it's sweet that you would consider me." Both paused for a moment before Alistair burst into a fit of laughs and the seamstress followed along.

"Madam, will you please tell me your name? I've been living in this palace for two whole months and I have no sodding clue what your name is."

"Ann… Sodding my king? I think you have been hanging around that fire haired dwarf too much." She said walking off to pick up the outfits Alastair tossed around his bedchamber and put them back on the clothes rack.

"From what I hear Oghren has a thing for you. Always talking about how nice your bum is." Ann was attractive for a woman in her forties, the only wrinkles she had were laugh lines and her hair was black with a silver streak down the middle and it was always in a tight bun with extra pins and needles. Since Oghren was given a position in the royal army most of his time was spent trying to whip all the soldiers into shape the free time he did have was spent drinking and flirting with the castle staff.

"My king you are quite the character." Ann said letting out a sigh shaking her head.

"Alastair, please call me by my name."

"Alright…Alastair."

* * *

"Captain said we will arrive in the Coastland by morning." One of the crew members said poking his head into Vanora's room. The mage nodded her thanks and continued reading an old tome she found during her travels to fight the blight.

"I wonder what happens now." Vanora mumbled to herself looking into the darkness. Sleep came easy then eventually the sounds of the Coastlands port alerted her of the morning of her new journey. After a short awkward goodbye from Isabella Vanora headed to the bustling port. People were going about their business, children were holding their mother's hands asking for everything they saw from the shops scattered around. Suddenly a memory flashed through her mind to when she was still with her family.

_Vanora held on to her father's hand as he walked with her and her two brothers across the port. From what she could recall it was one of his few days off and he always spent them with his family. Adam, the youngest was sitting on his shoulders while Vanora the middle child and Liam the oldest held on to his hard hands._

"_Father! Look at that ship!"Adam shouted pointing to the ship arriving at the port. Aidan smiled taking pride in his child's excitement for ships since he worked at sea. He was a fisherman specializing in catching the famous pearl crabs that can only be found near the Free Marches in a small cove very few fishermen travel._

"_Yes, amazing." Aidan said walking with his children who all were tightly holding on to him._

"_Daddy, can we get some sweets?" Vanora asked pointing to the candy shop nearby. _

"_Sure my love."_

_Every week they walked down the port Aidan would buy the children candy from the same shop. He used the shop as a marker for the children to find a way home, making a deep mark on the side of the shop pointed the way home._

"_Remember when you come to this shop you will find your way home, just follow this arrow."Aidan said pointing to the mark he made years ago, the owner of the candy shop wasn't pleased with the damage done to his store but shrugged it off since the family were regular customers._

"Find my way home…" Vanora whispered to herself as she walked down the busy port eventually reaching the candy shop which surprisingly still open after all those years. The old man who owned it must have been dead since now a middle aged woman was handling the shop.

Looking down the arrows was still carved into the side of the shop. Taking one deep breath Vanora made her way home.

* * *

It was pointless for Cullen to even go to Denerim, the news of Vanora leaving not long after the celebrations were over. Some said she went back to the tower others said she got killed by bandits. He didn't believe the latter, if Vanora defeated the Archdemon she could easily dispatch a few bandits.

"What in Andraste's name am I doing?" he mumbled to himself, if he did find her what would he say? 'Hey remember me I was one of the men who kept your kind trapped in a tower just traveled to see how you were doing. Why would I care because I've been secretly been in love with you for years.'

As pointless as this journey sound something inside him told him to keep going. The tower didn't need him; he was lost in a world that quickly changed right before his eyes.

'_Maybe I should travel the world and if I find her it will just have to be a surprise.' _Smiling to himself Cullen made his way to the docks to board a ship going anywhere, he was already twenty seven and he had never left Ferelden.

* * *

The sun was setting and gave everything in Vanora's view a beautiful orange glow. Her journey had been so quiet she almost forgot that her Mabari Baron was with her. The dog kept a silent vigil by her side letting his mistress grieve over her lost love.

"Baron?"

Quickly her hound turned his full attention to his master wagging his stub of a tail in excitement that she was talking to him. Letting out a happy bark in response Vanora smiled.

"You know that I was born here? My father was a fisherman and my mother was a seamstress on occasion." Baron barked again and rubbed his massive head against her leg.

"I'm scared you know." Baron whined at the thought that Vanora would be scared of anything with him around to protect her. "But I'm glad you're here with me." That made the dog smile and happily lick her hand.

It wasn't long before she reached a familiar stone house; it hadn't changed much in twelve years. The small garden was still at the side and no one wanted to paint the pealing white fence surrounding the house. So many memories flooded her mind of her brief childhood here, playing with her brothers and watching the sunset with her father. Mornings with her mother helping her make breakfast and playing in her hair.

Vanora didn't know how long she was staring at the house but a woman with long chocolate brown hair stopping at her back came out with a broom and was sweeping the front steps.

"May I help you dear?" the woman asked with a warm smile. Putting the broom aside she walked to the mage and her dog.

"Mother?" Vanora asked shocked looking at a face that was so similar to her own.

"Oh Maker! Vanora is that you?"


	3. Finding Home

I don't own Dragon Age Origins

"Yes mother it is me." Vanora said with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"I thought I would never see you again, but the hero of Ferelden giving mages autonomy I hoped you would come home and you did!" her mother cried into her daughter's shoulder, how tall her child had gotten over the years.

"About the Hero of Ferelden, it's me. I'm a Grey Warden." Looking down at her mother she felt the woman go limp in her arms.

"Maura, have you seen my favorite shoes?" Aidan shouted sticking his head out from the second floor window. Looking down at he noticed his wife was limp in some mage's arms; the mage looked up at him with his color hair and green eyes like his wife.

"By the Maker!" making a run outside, there was his wife out like a blown torch which wasn't surprising since she had a habit of fainting when she was overly excited. The one thing he was surprised to see was his daughter at his door.

"Vanora I thought I would never see you again!" Aidan said in shock as he slowly gathered his wife in his arms. His daughter just stared up at him with tears in her eyes, an excited mabari stood next to her as if waiting to see what happened next.

"Father!" she blurted and the older man smiled. Time had been kind to Vanora's parents they didn't seem to age much both had a few specks of grey and laugh lines around their mouths but they were for the most part just as she remembered them twelve years ago.

"Come in for something to eat. Don't worry about your mother this happens often." Vanora nodded her head at her father's orders and followed him inside, Baron trotted in right behind her, proud that he was the one to accompany her home.

* * *

"All ships are delayed sir, I'm sorry." The attendant at the dock in Val Royeaux.

"Why?"

"Strong winds just hit all of a sudden it would be risky to even try to brave the waters with waves this strong. Between south of Oralis and the north of Ferelden no ships will be coming or going."

Gregior groaned rubbing his temples between his two fingers to ebb away his rising headache.

"Forty seven years another few days of waiting won't hurt." He mumbled to himself turning away from the dock to check into an inn until the winds died down.

* * *

Maura woke up about an hour later giddy as a child who just got a new toy seeing her daughter home. Before Vanora could get comfortable Maura ran out the house and down the paved road to get something, but refused to say what. While she was gone Aidan listened to her adventures while her dog sniffed the entire sitting room before taking a seat near the fire place.

"Vanora look at what I have here!" Maura said in a loud sing song voice, Aidan rolled his eyes, that woman could be really dramatic at times.

Two tall handsome men stood behind her one with a woman behind him holding an infant in her arms while another child hid behind her skirt. The other young man was grinning from ear to ear with his large arm wrapped around a very pretty elf.

Vanora immediately recognized these men, sadness swept through her not being to grow up with her brothers but they were here now and from the looks of things with welcoming arms.

"Big sis!" the larger brother said leaving his elf to hug his older sister. Adam grew into a large handsome man almost as big as a qunari. He had their mother's brown hair and father's brown eyes. Liam on the other hand was lean but well built; he had the same brown hair but green eyes like Vanora. After what seemed like an hour of hugging kissing and crying between the siblings her brothers finally decided to introduce the other guest in the home.

"This is my beloved, Rhoswen." Adam said with pride beaming at the lovely elf. The girl looked down at her shoes intimidated by the grey warden. Vanora had to admit the elf was quite lovely, silvery blond hair and bright blue eyes, she was tall for an elf, she was the same height as an average human woman. Liam introduced his wife and children to Vanora. His wife Willow curtsied politely the best she could hold a baby who didn't want to let go of her raven tresses. Willow had a beauty about her that was something akin to legends, pale skin jet black hair and natural blood red lips.

After a lively dinner with her lost family all she wanted to do was sleep. She hadn't seen her family in twelve years but she fit in with them as if she never left, sharing jokes with Adam. Playing with her niece and nephew with Willow and Liam while Rhoswen was convinced to sing an elven song for everyone by Maura.

Rhoswen was the sister of the elf boy the village wanted to kill for being a mage and supposedly ruining the crops for the spring. Vanora had been walking with her father had seen the crowed surrounding the boy on the way home and decided to intervene. As her father threatened to flog every person in the mob if they didn't leave the boy alone one of them tried to stab the boy from behind Aiden when he wasn't looking. It was Vanora who saw this and used a fire attack to singe the man's hands. The mob still thought that he did it and tried to attack till they saw Vanora cast another spell in her little hands and the mob backed away. Two weeks later templars came and took her from her mother's arms while her father almost got himself killed trying to protect her.

She still had her old room but all her things were packed in a storage chest, Aidan said that it pained them to look at everything when she was taken away by the templars. Finally getting out of her sweaty clothes Vanora dozed off to sleep listening to the sounds from her home.

* * *

"So is the king as handsome as they say?" Willow said leaning close to Vanora so her husband wouldn't hear. Rhoswen's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink while Vanora gave a curt yes to her sister in law's question.

"I heard that he gave the alienage a bann giving them a seat at the landsmeet." The elf said smiling with pride.

"I also heard he's rebuilding the Denerim alianage and giving them all long deserved rights." Willow said with excitement. Ferelden was changing for the better and Vanora was glad that she was the one who initiated it.

The women chatted in front of the house watching the children play with their uncle and father. Maura was cooking lunch for everyone and Aidan was fishing for Coastland pearl crabs, Vanora's favorite for dinner.

"I bumped into brother Ernes, he said he heard from a noble arriving at port that their will be a ball to find the king a bride." Willow said before she saw her youngest Nissa fall into the dirt and ran over to see if she was hurt. The babe didn't cry only stared up at her mother and grabbed a handful of hair and decided it was time for a nap. Her husband didn't seem at all concerned about the fall which angered his wife even more.

'_Already, he was whisked off to get married.' _Vanora thought to herself. Shrugging off her jealously of what could never be she turned her attention back to her family.

"She has a temper you know when it comes to the kids." Rhoswen said as she glanced at the angry mother.

"I see…"

"She might not let him sleep in the bed tonight, she'll make him sleep with the kids or he makes his way to your parents."

Vanora laughed at the image of her brother sullen knocking on the door at night looking for a place to sleep because his little pretty but angry wife kicked him out.

"I need to go to town and buy some girly stuff."

"Girly stuff?" Vanora repeated.

"That's what Adam calls it; you know lotion scented candles and the like. He started buying me those things when he was wooing me."

"Adam the same boy who put twigs in my hair and said I looked just like a blight wolf?"

Rhoswen burst into a fit of giggles, "A blight wolf? That was really mean." Calming down she asked for the warden to join her because she said the walk would be dreadfully boring without company.

* * *

"Take your pick your majesty." One of the servants said with a sly grin. Most of the servants in the palace had gotten used to Alistair's "common touch" he had with everyone and it was refreshing to work at the castle and not ruffling the king's trousers for not showing respect properly.

The king was already turning a few heads as he made his entrance; he came to the ball with a date. Ann was dressed in a fine dress that she made herself and her hair and makeup were done to perfection at the king's expense. He asked her to help her weed out the vultures from the doves so to speak.

"You look lovely." Alistair whispered in her ear causing the woman to blush, something that only her late husband could do.

"Thank you, your majesty." The king rolled his hazel eyes at the use of a formal title from Ann. Her sharp eyes saw the look and spoke again. "Thank you, Alistair."

Out of the many shocked nobles looking at their king with a commoner on his arm was Earl Eamon, of Redcliff was always about appearances but he was a good adviser.

"How about the blond?" Alistair asked pointing to the buxom blond talking to Earl Wolfe in the crowd.

"No, Mary told be when she asked her if she needed anything she made all these crazy demands about having a basket full of cupcake tops no bottoms." Numerous nobles stayed at the castle for the event while others rented or had other accommodations. All the servants were doing double shifts and temporary help were hired.

"How about the red head?"

"She is pretty, I haven't heard anything about her, she has child bearing hips too." The last part of her evaluation made him blush. Ann smiled and nudged him towards her.

"Hello my lady."

The red head turned and released the most annoying disturbing laugh, which made him visibly flinch.

"Good evening your majesty." Lady Abra said extending her hand for him to kiss. Alistair couldn't be mean and run like he wanted to so he exchanged brief pleasantries before Ann noticed his discomfort and made up an excuse to Lady Abra so he could get away.

"You're a life saver."

"I know."

He tried talking to Bann Alstfanna but she was engrossed in a naughty conversation with another female noble in the corner. For the most part he didn't need to make introductions to the women since their noble parents were doing it for them. Tossing their daughters at the new king as if they were expendable. Some of the older ladies flirted with Alistair since they were getting old in their child baring years or their parents pushed them to do so.

Out of all the female nobles in attendance besides Alstfanna and the woman she was talking to one other noble gave him no attention. The one woman had her attention on a painting of King Maric looking down he noticed that she was holding a little girl's hand.

"How about her?"

"Oh she's the late Lord of Brandel's Reach daughter. That is Lady Brandel."

"How does she treat her people?"

"Quite well from what some of the elves tell me, she seems to take special interest in them, rumor has it that her mother was an elf."

"You don't say. So if I wooed her it would get Eamon's britches in a bunch?"

"She is the ruler of the whole island, of noble blood. She has a reputation for speaking her mind though which grates some of the other noble's nerves… yes she would ruffle some feathers with her sharp tongue."

Smirking to himself he made his way over to the lady in red. She was stunning nothing like he would expect the lone female ruler of an island to be. She had long black hair falling down her shoulders in soft waves to the small of her back. Deep sapphire eyes stared intently at the painting as if searching for a flaw, her skin was a beautiful soft tan color which made her stand out even more in the crowd of pale nobles.

"Sweetheart this is King Maric, he freed Ferelden from Orlasian occupation." Lady Brandel said looking down at the child holding tightly to her hand. The little girl nodded her head, her blond curly hair bounced along with it.

'_Maker, even her voice sounds beautiful!' _

"If you like it so much I'll let you have it." The king said trying his best to sound charming, wooing women was not something taught in the chantry, it made him wonder how he won Vanora over in the first place. Lady Brandel raised a very smooth eyebrow at the man; every noble in Ferelden had at least one portrait of the legendary king.

"I have one at home, much smaller and less imposing." Arlessa Brandel turned her attention away from the painting to the crowed of boring nobles.

"These formal affairs are rather boring, I'd rather be sparring or in a lively tavern." That remark threw Alistair off guard, very few women wanted to play with sharp weapons and drink ale.

"If you weren't looking after the child I would suggest we go."

"You flatter me sir…?"

"Alistair." Reaching his hand out for hers to kiss. The arlessa looked surprised finding out she had been talking to the king himself.

"King Alistair, why would a man like you want to sit in a tavern with commoners?"

"A man like me?"

"A king." She clarified.

"I wasn't raised as a noble; I was training to be a templar in the chantry."

"Chantry boys don't go to taverns."

"True but I have a wild dwarf friend who loves to show me off in taverns. Shouting that he is friends with the king always earns free drinks."

The arlessa laughed, not a fake giggle that most women give trying to be demure and refined. It was a barely audible snort followed by a dainty laugh.

"I have a brother who does the same thing."

"I do enjoy talking with you, may I know your name?"

"You haven't heard of me? The annoying brat of Brandel's Reach who won't keep her mouth shut? My name is Ennya." She said with a smile.

'_She even has nice teeth!'_

"And who is this lovely lady, your date?" Alistair asked looking down at the pretty little girl who was staring at him.

"This is my daughter Keira. Say hello my dear." the little girl gave the king a bright smile and curtsied.

"So is there a way I could get to know the both of you more? I'm ready to call an end to this whole affair."

"He's nice mommy!" Keira chirped, tugging on her mother's dress.

"Hm, well how about tomorrow then, I am staying at the hotel above The Wonders of Thedas shop. I've never been to Denerim you can show me and Keira around."

"Kiera, would you like to see the city?" he asked.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Call me Alistiar."

Another chapter done please review


	4. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age Origins

* * *

'_She looks even lovelier in her sleep.'_ Alistair thought to himself as he gazed at the beauty before him. Ennya slept next to him in his massive bed, her ebony tresses spilled out all over the pillows and she was stark naked just like him. Somehow between a tour of Denerim, handing Keira off to her nanny they ended up in bed together.

'_I just want to lie in her hair.' _Maybe it was his lack of female companionship after Vanora left or maybe he had feelings for this woman that made him this entranced. His right hand twitched wanting to feel the softness once again. Last night he felt her hair brush against his chest when she was riding him; it drove him wild with pleasure.

Ennya finally woke up stretching her arms up giving Alistair a full view of her ample breast. Opening her sapphire eyes she starred at the King of Ferelden, the man she spent the night with.

"Hello." _'Oh, Maker he must think I'm some kind of harlot…two glasses of wine Ennya and you spread your legs!' _Too busy chastising herself she didn't realize Alistair was just as nervous as she was.

"Hi." He replied with a nervous laugh.

"I know you might think I did w-what we did last night to win your favor-."

"I don't think that."

"I was drunk…"

'_And you were looking very handsome and I have a weak spot for men with dimples and full lips.'_

"I don't just jump into bed with any man I meet… you're not just any man you're a king. Oh Maker…" Ennya rambled on before she was cut off.

"I want to court you." Her eyes widened in shock, **he** wanted **her!**

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I like you and I want to court you."

"But I'm a widow and-."

"Why did you come to the ball then if you weren't interested in marrying me?" he wanted to be upset with her for thinking that he didn't want her. Had she not looked in a mirror lately she was beautiful and intelligent to top things off.

"My council said I should give it a chance, I didn't think you would actually take an interest in me."

"Well I do and I'm going to court you." Alistair smiled at her again; his dimples showing once again making her heart flutter. Smiling despite her reluctance to accept that the king wanted her as his potential queen.

"Before we start I need to inform you that I'm technically a bastard."

"Me too! See we're already bonding." Alistair teased stroking her arm. He slowly pulled away when he saw the mutual lust in her eyes. As much as he would like to ravish her again she was trying to be serious.

"My birth mother is an elf." She blurted looking down at her now sweaty hands holding tightly to the sheets. Ennya expected him to yell, vomit and call her a half breed but he just nodded for her to continue.

"She was a servant at the castle. One night my father forced himself on her and she got pregnant with me." Now the king was shocked she gave her a look she knew all too well, pity at least it was better than disgust.

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard some servants talking. See right after I was born I was taken by my father's wife Goobren. She claimed me as her child and I became heir since she could not have children. I looked completely human so no one questioned it.

_Flashback_

"_I don't know how she does it, be the nanny of her own daughter. The Earl is a retched man indeed." A servant gossiped to another in the lauder. Both women were talking in hushed voices since the subject of young Ennya was a sensitive and secretive one. Everyone in the castle knew expect the child._

"_Hush! Remember no one is supposed to know about the little lady being hers."_

_Ennya stood hidden in the shadows of the lauder listening to the conversation and the pieces all started coming tighter in her mind. The sad look in Vanya's eyes whenever she would run to her "adoring" parents. The little elven saying she taught her and that sad smile she would always give her every time she looked into her eyes._

_Using the stealth technique to sneak out of the lauder she went to her nanny's room. At age ten she was already well versed in thy ways of the rouge. Vanya was brushing her short black tresses in front of the vanity, looking at the elf's reflection she started to see the resemblance to herself. Black hair, same mouth and almond shaped eyes. Why had she never noticed that before, she looked nothing like Goobren? She was a flaming redhead with brown eyes._

"_Nan, you're my mother aren't you?" Vanya dropped her hair brush frozen in place like she was hit with an ice spell. After she regained her composure she turned around hoping she could come up with a good enough lie._

"_Don't be silly dear." Forcing a smile._

"_I overheard some servants talking I don't look like my mom." The word mom stung her and the elf dropped her shoulders._

"_It's just gossip, nothing a lady like yourself should worry about."_

"_Fine." Ennya left the room, dropping the subject, the look on her face told her the truth. That night she followed Vanya to her home in the alienage. There she saw her two half brothers for the first time. They were handsome with dark hair like hers but had intense violet eyes like their mother._

"When I got older and was ready to take rule since my mo- Lady Brandel was in bad health I confronted her and my father and made them admit what they did." Alistair was the only man besides her brothers and late husband who knew about that day.

"You truly are an amazing woman."

'_Amazing, no that is what your abdomen is. Ennya get your head out of the mud!' _

"You're a strange man but a very charming one." Leaning in for a kiss Alistair pulled her close running his hands over every curve of her body.

"This will not be a regular part of our courting." She warned, gesturing to the reason why they were still in bed in the middle of the afternoon.

"Good things are worth waiting for…but not tonight." Leaning over her ready to repeat what they did last night.

* * *

The ship rocking back and forth made Cullen uneasy, he jumped on the first ship going anywhere without even asking where it went. It was invigorating to do something on his own accord without any repercussions, but he started getting second thoughts when the sea sickness came.

"Are you alright?" one of the sailors asked rubbing Cullen's back.

"I'm fine just a little seasick." Looking over he noticed the sailor was barely a man, he still had the chubby cheeks of a boy.

"When I was young I used to get sick all the time."

"Young? You barely have hair on your chin."

"I'm 19, been on this ship for ten years. I saw you were about to spit out the mutten for supper on the floor I just mopped." Cullen turned his head away embarrassed that his stomach could hold out as well as this _boy. _

"Where is this ship headed?"

"Alamar, it's the main destination, but we make several stops on the way."

"What's in Alamar, I've never heard of it."

"Oh, I've been their several times! Its full of beautiful women with dark hair and olive skin and the food! I will always be a Ferelden but its like paradise there!"

"Wow…" the idea of a long over due vacation settled his stomach and the mutton he ate stayed in his stomach.

* * *

"That dress looks absolutely amazing you should get it." Rhoswen said smiling at Vanora. the three women had grown close in the last two weeks since Vanora came to the Coastlands.

"Really? It doesn't show off too much?" the mage asked looking down at her bare back in the blue and silver satin dress.

"No, I think its sexy." Willow said surprising the two other women. Since the birth of her two children most people seemed to forget that Willow was a woman before she became a mother and thoughts besides her children ran through her head.

"Well…" Vanora wasn't used to showing skin her robed cover her from the neck down to her feet.

"Live a little!" the elf shouted, throwing her arms in the air shocking everyone in the shop. Rhoswen was not known to be loud, she was often quiet and reserved.

Turning to the sales girl in the shop she informed her that she would buy the dress and several other items. If Leliana could see her now buying dresses and shoes without her the bard would have a fit.

Vanora had riches, fame and a loving family and friends, most would think she had everything a woman could ask for but something still was missing. Looking over at her sister in law and future sister in law they had something she recently let go, love. Soon they will part ways for the day, Rhoswen going home to Adam's big waiting arms and Willow going home to her husband and family.

'_I'm thinking too much.' _Shrugging her shoulders she made her way down the road home.

* * *

'_I need some air.'_ Cullen took deep breaths trying to calm down his stomach, to keep the bile from rising in this throat. Luckily the ship was docking in a port so everyone could take a break from the stuffy ship while they restocked. He nearly ran off the ship as soon as it docked at the port he had no idea where he was he just needed to be on solid ground. The first person he saw was a brother from the Chantry and he pointed him to the one in town.

Being in the Chantry always calmed Cullen, it made him feel closer to the Maker. Taking a moment to pray he made his way to the blacksmith to trade in his templar armor for something lighter. Where ever he was the people were friendly, the occasional person would say hello, so it wasn't difficult to ask someone where the local inn was.

Being in a bed that didn't rock with the currents felt like a gift from the Maker himself, it didn't take long for Cullen to fall into a blissful sleep.

After a much needed rest Cullen was ready to head to Alamar. Checking out of the inn he made his way to the docks. Something was wrong his ship was not docked. There was nothing but small fishing boats docked.

"Hey!" someone shouted in Cullen's direction "You were the templar yesterday running off that big ship?" turning his head towards the old man calling him all the young templar could do was nod his head.

"I missed the ship?" he obviously knew the answer to the question but felt like he needed to ask.

"Yep it left a this morning its two o'clock now." The old man pointed to the pocket sundial showing him the time.

"I must have overslept. I'm stranded with no Maker forsaken clue where I am!"

"I think you should go by Mead and Oats Tavern they'll give you a room for cheap, if you're low on cash there are odd jobs you can do at the Chantry or tavern."

"Thank you. Can you tell me what's the name of this town?"

"Boy this is the Coastlands, just a long strip of a town." The old man pointed him in the direction of the tavern, hopefully things will turn up.

* * *

Short chapter, I will try to update asap. Please review!


End file.
